Yours Faithfully, ou règlement de compte à Konoha
by Season Canahait
Summary: Le jour où Sasuke se confie. Sur tout. Sa vie, ses amours. Ses angoisses. Et tout commence à cause d'un site encyclopédique de renommée mondiale...  commence par un W, finit par un A, en neuf lettres. YAOI. Guests : Orochimaru, Itachi, Deidara, Sakura...
1. Réponse de Sasuke à Wikipédia

_Ceci est un vieux truc que j'ai un peu repris, un soir d'insomnie. Je sais que le sujet n'est pas original (rien de ce que j'ai fait n'est original, vous me direz...). Tout ça pour m'excuser de vous faire perdre votre temps ! Ah, _au fait : la première partie de L'Escorte est disponible en téléchargement gratuit ! Pour en savoir plus, lisez mon profil ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire !_  
><em>

_Amicalement vôtre_

_Season_

Bonjour. Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha.. Au Japon, on dit le nom avant le prénom, mais Orochimaru m'a recommandé de me montrer poli et courtois avec vous (il m'a aussi dit que les trois-quarts d'entre vous étaient givrés) donc je m'adapte à votre culture. C'est bien, hein ?

Pourquoi ne m'adresser qu'aujourd'hui à la tourbe ? Parce que j'en ai par-dessus la tête de toutes ces histoires tarabiscotées que vous inventez à mon sujet.

Bon, alors réglons la première chose qui me tape un peu sur les nerfs. Pour une fois, on ne va pas commencer par mes prétendus ébats sexuels (et autres), mais par un article à mon sujet qui m'a particulièrement déplu.

D'abord, qui c'est, ce Wikipedia? On va étudier ensemble l'article que cet abruti névrosé a écrit à _mon _sujet... s'il vous plait.

Je cite :

« _Sasuke Uchiha est un personnage du manga Naruto_ ». Okay. _Ça roule ma poule_ (Orochimaru m'a aussi suggéré d'employer des termes appropriés au public...). Simplement je ne vois pas pourquoi le mangaka n'a pas appelé son œuvre _Sasuke, _sachant que 87 pour cent de fanfictions me sont consacrées et seules 24 pour cent ont pour unique personnage principal Naruto.

En même temps, on n'allait pas appeler ça _Tenten_, hein ? Je continue :

« _Sasuke est un ninja du village de Konoha (...) _». Ouais, ben revoie tes sources, Wikipedia-baka, parce que Konoha, j'en fais de la semoule. Et puis pourquoi ''Sasuke'', paf, comme ça, direct ? Dites-donc, on n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble ! Soyez poli. On dit : Uchiha-sempaï, minimum.

« _(…) au caractère particulièrement calme, hautain et froid_ ». Si on veut. Il paraît que ça fait fondre les filles. Surtout Itachi.

« _Il doit faire équipe avec Naruto Uzumaki (...) _». Je ne lui fais pas dire. ''Devoir'' est le verbe approprié. On en reparlera.

« _(…) avec qui il entretient vite une relation de rivalité et d'amitié à la fois (...) _». ''Amitié''. Lol.

« _(…) et Sakura Haruno, qu'il méprisait au début _» C'est pas la peine de mettre ''au début''. Au milieu et à la fin aussi.

« _(...)mais qui au fur et à mesure, va devenir une amie. _»Le jour où dans ma tête la notion ''ami'' côtoiera un malabar hystérique aux phéromones en surproduction, je vous le signalerai.

« _Tous trois apprennent les arts ninjas sous la direction de Kakashi Hatake _». Je préfère ne pas en reparler...

« _Sasuke possède une technique d'oeil innée (dojutsu), le Sharingan. Ce dernier lui permet d'anticiper instantanément et de copier à la perfection les mouvements et les techniques de ses adversaires. Il est aussi très bon technicien de Taijutsu et possède un excellent sens tactique _». J'ai dit que le journaliste était un abruti névrosé. Pas que l'article était intégralement _mauvais_.

« _Froid, distant et détaché (…) _». Ça, c'est quelque chose que je retrouve énormément au cours de vos fanfictions. Putain, c'est un phantasme sur les gens froids que vous entretenez, tous ? Mariez-vous avec un Esquimau ou un représentant en surgelés et foutez-moi la paix !

« _(…) son seul objectif est de venger sa famille, le Clan Uchiha, exterminée par son grand-frère Itachi alors que Sasuke n'était encore qu'un enfant, prétendument pour "évaluer son potentiel" _». Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties. D'accord, j'y suis allé peut-être un petit peu fort avec ces histoires de vengeance sur mon frangin (on en reparlera _AUSSI_), mais j'ai pas que ça comme objectifs. Si possible, j'aimerais également me venger de Konoha, cette bande de chacals ! Et après, ouvrir une baraque à frites à Roubaix, avec Naruto (en fait, le YAOI dans le résumé, c'était de la grosse arnaque publicitaire, et vous vous êtes bien fait avoir, parce que c'était le seul moment où je ferai ce style d'allusions).

On ne va pas s'aventurer plus loin dans les méandres de la bêtise journalistique française (vous n'avez pas besoin de moi : allumez la télé). Comme vous l'avez constaté, il y a pas mal de préjugés à mon sujet.

À vrai dire, lorsque je suis tombé par inadvertance (oooooh, allez, _QUI _n'a jamais tapé son nom et son prénom dans la barre de recherche Google ?) sur ce pitoyable article, j'ai failli casser l'ordinateur (on m'y fait limite passer pour un alcoolique maniacodépressif, quand même !). Mais j'ai poursuivi mes recherches, et je suis tombé nez à nez avec _ÇA_. Quoi, ''ça'' ? Mais ce site de dégénérés mentaux ! !Si vous saviez le nombre de monstruosités que j'ai lues à mon sujet (et je ne parle pas des fautes d'orthographes...). D'abord, je sais parfaitement faire les tartes aux pommes, et j'attends des excuses de la part de celui qui a osé prétendre le contraire (que mon frère ne sache pas cuisiner, ça, c'est pas impossible).

Ouf ! Ça, c'est dit, ça fait du bien ! Passons à la suite. Il y a une deuxième chose absolument navrante qui a failli me faire mourir de honte. _POURQUOI _désirez-vous tous que je sorte avec Haruno Sakura ? D'abord, je n'ai _jamais _au grand _jamais _eu de rapports sexuels (de près ou de loin) avec cette fille. Non mais attendez, je vous raconte pas les frais de chirurgie esthétique !

Ensuite, non, quatre fois non, je ne suis PAS un EMO. J'ai mis du temps avant de comprendre le concept, mais je vous rappelle que mes cheveux sont comme ça naturellement et que je ne pleure pas en cachette, en me tapant des conneries de flash-back avec une musique à faire chialer Hannibal Lecter où mon frère massacre l'intégralité de ma famille. Au fait, pas la peine de faire une trois mille quatre cent cinquante-troisième vidéo-fan de moi et Itachi avec _Mon frère _en bande-son (ou toute autre extrait de comédie musicale, ou chanson de Mylène Farmer, je vous remercie ; honnêtement, vous ne trouvez pas que la situation est assez glauque comme ça ?). Si vous voulez faire dans l'original, montrez Itachi en train de réaliser une lap-dance sur le générique de _Père Castor_. Au moins, ça sera original.

Ah, et arrêtez de vous taper des délires sur Akatsuki. En gros, c'est comme si vous fantasmiez sur des Vénusiens génétiquement malformés. C'est malsain. En plus, ils n'ont aucune conversation.

Voilà, si vous voulez d'autres précisions, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos angoisses, vos doutes, vos passions. J'y répondrai lors d'une interview particulière.

Au plaisir de ne jamais vous voir.

S.U.


	2. Réponse d'Itachi aux lectrices

**NEWS : L'Escorte est disponible en version intégrale sur papier ! Merci d'avance de votre soutien ! (voir profil)**

**Amicalement vôtre, **

_**Sea**_

* * *

><p><em>Un conseil, ne lisez pas ça en pensant que ça va vous faire rire. Ça craint beaucoup !<em>

_Pour commencer un grand merci à heart-piicture, nini-yuki, SweetieTramp, LilyLove7, Mila, Angel, Miharu Aoi Sora ainsi qu'à Naoki pour leur rewiew ! Elles ont toutes été transmises à Uchiha Sasuke par l'intermédiaire de son agent nouvellement engagé (et par pour longtemps, semble-t-il), Season Canahait. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez vous tenir au courant des dernières publications de cette dernière, merci de vous connecter sur son compte facebook ou d'aller sur son profil fanfiction ou desq df skh fqmzek . . . . . . .¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ *_**rupture de signal***

* * *

><p>Manifestement, la dernière intervention de mon petit frère n'aura pas été d'une efficacité foudroyante, compte tenu des innombrables lettres, mails, spams, propositions indécentes, questions indiscrètes et autres agressions affectives dont il a été la cible ces derniers temps.<p>

J'ai oublié de me présenter. Revenu d'entre les morts rien que pour vos yeux, je suis son grand frère bien-aimé, Itachi. Je parlerai de moi une prochaine fois, même si certaines mauvaises langues tendent à me faire passer pour un narcissique égocentrique exacerbé (ce que je démens). À ce sujet, je ne suis pas zoophile et n'ai jamais eu de rapports sexuels avec mon ex-binôme Kisame, et je n'ai pas l'esprit mal tourné, comme vous allez pouvoir le constater par vous-même. Là, c'est fait.

Passons à mon tendre frangin. Je vais répondre à une majeure partie des questions le concernant, malgré le fait que certaines soient carrément déplacées. Qu'il soit bien clair que ceci n'est pas fait ''dans son dos'' (même s'il ne sera mis au courant que dans une semaine, étant donné qu'il est injoignable pour le moment) et que je ne lui tiens aucune rigueur du fait qu'il ait totalement pourri mes plans pour le sauver et sauver Konoha ; qu'il se soit allié avec mon pire ennemi ; qu'il ait déshonoré le clan et le monde shinobi en devenant ***rupture momentanée de signal* **; qu'il soit devenu le petit chouchou de maman alors que c'était MOI le meilleur ninja de tous les temps ; et qu'il ait réduit en miettes ma réplique collector de Goldorak.

Celle de vos questions qui m'a, à vrai dire, le plus troublé est celle-ci : _Sasuke aime-t-il le moelleux au chocolat ?_ Déjà, quel est votre problème avec la nourriture ? Il faut être tout de même sacrément névrosé pour rabaisser la conversation à un tel niveau. Cela change-t-il quelque chose que mon frère aime le fondant au chocolat, la tarte au myrtilles ou la soupe à l'échalote ? À part son haleine, rien du tout.

Bon, passons à une autre question qui, elle, m'a, je vous l'avoue, particulièrement intrigué :_ J'ai bien peur d'être amoureuse de votre frère. Mais si il ne sait pas cuisiner, est-il vraiment L'Homme pour moi ? _Ah, que dire, que faire ? Premièrement, le prochain ou la prochaine qui insinue que je ne sais pas cuisiner les tartes au pommes s'en mange une de tarte, et elle ne sera pas au pommes. Mademoiselle, je sais parfaitement cuisiner. Mais _vous_, saurez-vous satisfaire le moindre de mes caprices culinaires ? J'en doute, voyez-vous, même Kisame ignorait tout de la cuisson des _Passatelli Romagnoli_, il s'agit pourtant d'une recette simplissime. Par contre, si vous êtes une bomba latina possédant la gorge d'une diva ténor, aucun souci, je me fiche comme de mon premier kunaï de savoir si vous faites bien la cuisine.

Mais revenons sur le cas de mon frère. _Je suis une inconditionnelle de Sasuke et de Nutella, est-ce que les deux sont compatibles _? La réponse, chez demoiselle, est NON. Quatre fois non. Sasuke n'aime pas qu'on lui étale du Nutella sur les mains, ou sur toute autre partie de son anatomie. En revanche, moi, j'aime bien ça, si ça vous intéresse.

Passons ; _Pourquoi vous faites ce qu'Orochimaru vous demande ? Uniquement parce que vous êtes un MEGA uke, ou alors c'est parce que vous êtes soumis ? _Excusez-moi pour cette petite digression (le premier qui dit ''gression'' je lui balance les arcanes lunaires ; je ne plaisante pas), mais _mega uke_ et _gros soumis_, ce n'est pas sensiblement la même chose ? Il va falloir que je redemande à Kisame. Mon frère fait juste un gros complexe d'Œdipe et a confondu notre mère avec cette espèce d'endive gluante et perverse. Franchement, c'est pas difficile, le seul dans l'histoire qui ressemble plus à une fille que Chichi (j'adore, il déteste quand on le surnomme de cette manière !), c'est cette andouille de Deidara. Remarquez : je n'ai jamais eu la confirmation qu'aucun des deux était un homme. Vous leur avez juste collé des doubleurs à la voix grave, voilà tout.

_Comment faites-vous, sempaï, pour avoir l'air si sexy et si terrifiant à la fois, votre frère et vous _? Bon, pour vous aider, on va faire un petit raisonnement logique, même cette triple nouille de Tobi saurait le suivre.

Terrifiant feat. Uchiha feat. Prise de vue en plongée feat. Music de crypte mystérieuse ou solo de guitare à la Jimmy Hendrix → Sex appeal x10000

C'est plus clair ? En gros nous sommes des clichés de violence, de mystère et de perversion mentale. Si vous nous trouvez sexy (et personnellement, ça me fait très plaisir), et terrifiant (et personnellement, ça me fait très plaisir) c'est que vous êtes vous même une grosse détraquée (et personnellement ça me fait très plaisir).

Ah ! Une question sur moi, enfin ! _Monsieur Sasuke, pourrait-je (sic) avoir l'adresse de votre frère ? Comment lui faire plaisir ? _

Vous vous posez vraiment la question ? En fait je ne connais pas votre âge, et vu que j'ai vingt-et-un ans, je ne peux décemment pas répondre en toute liberté à la deuxième question. Réduisons donc cette réponse à : je souhaiterais vous voir chanter Mr Wonderful (de Smile) en dansant en costume de ***rupture momentanée de signal*** ***censure du comité Canahait productions*** bergère tchéco-slovaque ***fin de censure du comité Canahait productions*** pour moi.

Quand à avoir mon adresse... et bien soit, mais cela vous demanderait des années et des années d'entraînement intensif, mes réflexes innés (ça, paf, c'est pas possible) et mes qualités de jongleur. Inscrivez-vous au Cirque du Soleil, au pire.

_Quel est le plus grand bonheur de votre frère _? Le jour où il m'a crevé un œil, ce petit farceur. Non, sans rire, il aime par-dessus tout danser dans sa salle de bains, en tenue d'Adam, la pomme de douche en main et en faisant voler de la mousse partout. La musique sur laquelle il débute toutes ses prestations sur _Funkie Boogie_, de John Ozila. Ses déhanchés sont tout bonnement spectaculaires.

Enfin, THE question qui vous taraude toutes, mesdemoiselles : EST-CE QUE SASUKE ET NARUTO ONT FAIT ''the thing'' ? Il est temps de lever le voile. De révéler l'irrévelable (ça se dit, ça ?). De tomber les masques. De faire jour sur cette vérité. Mais place à l'histoire, car j'ai tout vu, tout entendu.

C'était il y a deux ans, j'avais ouvert la porte de la chambre d'un hôtel mal famé de Konoha, pensant pouvoir m'y reposer illégalement. C'est là que j'ai surpris mon fr ***rupture du signal***

SPAM

rejoignez le comité anti-yaoi

luttez avec nous contre la tyrannie yaoïque

signé : SU

PS : et rewiewez cette idiote de Season, ça lui fait diablement plaisir, même s'il elle n'ose pas le réclamer...


	3. Réponse d'Orochimaru à Itachiet autres

_Réponses de Orochimaru, Deidara, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto et Haruno Sakura à Uchiha Itachi _

_Désolée, délire général, je n'ai rien pu faire pour les arrêter..._

_Désespérément,_

_Sea_

_PS : j'aimerais pouvoir vous dire qu'il n'y a pas qu'une seule personne derrière ce pseudo..._

_XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXx_Xx____  
><em>

_De_ : Orochimaru

_À_ : Uchiha Itachi

_Objet_ : Re : ça va chichi? ;-P

Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis Orochimaru. Oui, le gars avec les deux bras dans le plâtre, le teint d'un Norvégien, et les yeux de Audrey Hepburn. Ceci n'est certainement pas un chapitre supplémentaire, ôtez-vous ça de la tête. C'est juste la seule et unique méthode que j'ai trouvée pour répondre à mon _semper_-abruti d'_ex_-coéquipier.

Chichi, déjà, j'ai pas apprécié. Personne ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça, même cette grosse andouille de Tsunade. Alors si ce cher Itachi veut s'amuser à raconter des ragots longs comme ma langue (non, Itachi, il n'y a rien de sous-entendu dans cette dernière phrase) sur moi, je pense faire mon devoir en levant le voile sur deux-trois petits détails qu'il a laissé échapper.

Déjà, il ronfle. N'importe qui peut le dire et le clamer haut et fort. C'est l'une des raisons qui ont motivé mon départ d'Akatuski, cette bande de pom-pom girls mal épilées. Ensuite (mais ça, tout le monde a pu le remarquer) c'est un pervers doublé d'un frénétique adepte de pratiques SM (et ça ne veut pas dire saucisse-merguez, Tobi). Ensuite, non, il ne fait pas bien la cuisine. Quand on pense que les tablettes de chewing-gum _Freedent White_ c'est de la patafix comestible, on ne se la ramène pas ! Surtout que bonjour pour enlever les posters qu'il avait collé au mur. Et puis votre Itachi chéri est con comme une brique

__XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXx_Xx______

_De _: Deidara

_À_ : Orochimaru

_Objet _: petite rectification, si tu permets, yeah

Moi je dirais qu'il est con comme deux briques, plutôt.

__XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXx_Xx______

_De _: Orochimaru

_À _: Deidara

_Objet _: ta gueule, la blonde

Je crois que le sujet du mail est assez clair.

__XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXx_Xx______

_De _: Orochimaru

_À_ : Uchiha Itachi

_Objet _: Re : ça va chichi? ;-P

Je disais donc : Itachi est con comme une brique

__XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXx_Xx______

_De _: Deidara

_À_ : Orochimaru

_Objet _: petite rectification2, si tu permets, yeah

Et encore, une brique, ça sert à quelque chose...

__XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXx_Xx______

_De _: Orochimaru

_À_ : Uchiha Itachi

_Objet _: Re : ça va chichi? ;-P

Fermons les yeux. Itachi est donc con comme un manche à balai, voire deux, et tout le monde connaît l'utilité d'un manche à balai, même si certains risquent d'en découvrir de nouvelles dans quelques instants s'ils ne se tiennent pas cois (d'où l'expression).

Ensuite, _moi_, je suis un vrai méchant, pas comme ce gentil grand frère à deux francs cinquante qui ne pense qu'à une chose, sauver le plus de monde possible. Alors il a peut-être les yeux rouges, le teint pâle et les dents longues, mais il se rapproche autant de Edward Cullen que moi de Britney Spears.

__XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXx_Xx______

_De _: Uchiha Itachi

_À_ : Orochimaru

_Objet _: Re : Re : ça va chichi? ;-P

Ah ouais ? Et c'est qui qui dansait sur _You drive me crazy _dans une tenue en cuir, pendant la journée d'intégration à Akatsuki ?

__XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXx_Xx______

_De _: Deidara

_À_ : Uchiha Itachi

_Objet _: kikoo tachiii

Aaaaah, le bizutage des p'tits nouveaux, c'était le bon vieux temps ! C'est dommage qu'on soit tous morts...

__XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXx_Xx______

_De _: Uchiha Itachi

_À_ : Deidara

_Objet _: Re : kikoo tachiii

Le croisement de Ben Laden et de Paris Hilton est prié de rester sagement dans son coin.

__XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXx_Xx______

_De _: Deidara

_À_ : Uchiha Itachi

_Objet _: Re : Re : kikoo tachiii

Le croisement de Ben Laden et de Paris Hilton, il t'emmerde. Quand on a une personnalité tout droit sortie des studios Disney, on ne la ramène pas.

__XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXx_Xx______

_De _: Uchiha Sasuke

_À_ : Uchiha Itachi ; Deidara ; Orochimaru

_Objet _: marre de tous ces dégénérés

On peut savoir pourquoi tout le monde tient tant à troller sur une histoire qui me laisse enfin m'exprimer librement ? Et déjà, pour ceux que ça intéresse, mon abruti de frère m'a surpris avec Naruto en train de

__XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXx_Xx______

_De _: Uzumaki Naruto

_À_ : Uchiha Sasuke

_Objet _: Re : marre de tous ces dégénérés

Dattebayo ! On a l'air de bien rigoler sur ce chapitre. Heureusement que Sea n'est pas au courant qu'on poste sur son compte, bonjour la réputation ! Pour ce qui est du yaoi, il faut que vous sachiez que

__XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXx_Xx______

_De _: Haruno Sakura

_À_ : Uchiha Sasuke

_Objet _: Re : marre de tous ces dégénérés

Au nom de toutes tes fans, Sasuke kun : coupe-toi les cheveux !

__XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXx_Xx______

_De _: Orochimaru

_À_ : père Noël

_Objet _: fed up

À la base, c'était quand même mon chapitre à moi. Pourquoi personne ne m'aime ?

_XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXx_Xx_____

_De _: Uchiha Itachi

_À_ : ta grand mère

_Objet _: Re : fed up

Parce que t'es moche.

_XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXx_Xx_____

**Pour cause d'explosion saugrenue, nous sommes dans l'obligation de fermer ce chapitre, ainsi que cette fanfiction désastreuse. Nous espérons que vous avez fait bon voyage. Vous trouverez des sacs plastiques sous les sièges avant. **

_XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx___XxXxXxXx_XxXxXxXx__XxXxXxXx__XxXx_Xx_____

Voilà, c'est fini ! A vrai dire, ce chapitre totalement débile était surtout destiné à annoncer ma retraite anticipée sur ffnet. L'aventure s'arrête ici, nous devons déposer les armes devant... oui, oui, bon, j'abrège, j'abrège...

Sérieusement, merci beaucoup à tous ceux (ou plutôt toutes celles ;-)) qui m'ont supportée et m'ont fait rire^^ et à bientôt peut-être !

Au fait, j'ai réussi à publier ! N'hésitez pas à vous connecter sur mon profil pour en savoir plus !

Bien à vous

Sea.

! **BTW** le bizutage est fermement puni par la loi !


End file.
